In film and paper finishing operations, it is desirable to eliminate the need for operations personnel to work in darkroom conditions. It is also desirable to automate the film or paper handling system to relieve operations personnel of routine manual labor and allow them to perform more important higher level functions.
It is known to use light proof cassettes for photographic film and paper handling. However, such cassettes generally require manual opening and removal of the film.
Also, such cassettes typically permit movement of a film or paper roll during handling of a cassette with automatic equipment and do not provide for closure and such handling of a cassette with a partially dispensed film roll. Moreover, the light sealing features of such cassettes are sometimes inadequate, resulting in light damage to the film.